Its Cold In Here
by BooknerdSupreme
Summary: Clace is alone in their apartment, and the heater is broken. Fluff happens as they try to warm up. :) (I promise its much better than the description) All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and her brilliant worlds :)


Jace sat on the sofa, staring at the clock just above the currently non-functioning fireplace. Out of the blue, Clary had disappeared into the bedroom of their apartment nearly half an hour ago. She should have come back out by now, though Jade had no idea why she went in the first place.  
It had not been long since they moved into the apartment building, only a few minutes away from the Institute. There were some problems with the new heating system, and in short, the heater had completely shut down.  
It was the middle of winter.  
Jace tugged anxiously on the sleeves of his sweatshirt under the blankets. _How long does she take?_ he thought. Of course, he knew how long it normally took for Clary to get ready, but in this case, it was talking forever. However much it stood to revoke his masculinity (aka his huge ego) he wanted his fiancé to cuddle with him. Even the layers of hats and gloves and shirts didn't keep him warm like she did. He needed his little ball of heat.

Just as Jace began to get up, a bundle of blankets and scarves emerged from the bedroom.

The blankets rushed from the doorway and plopped onto the ouch besides Jace. He thought he could see the glimmer of Clary's red hair beneath the 4 beanies and 3 scarves around her head.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around his fiance.

"Are we ready for that expedition to the Arctic, sweetheart?" Jace joked, not even trying to control his laughter.

Clary looked up at him. She was shivering; he could feel it under his arms. But when he looked in her eyes, they looked stubborn and indignant yet filled with a soft love, as usual. Nothing like how her appearance would make you think. But of course, this was the same girl who saved worlds and could render Jace speechless at a glance. Her eyes... they said everything about her.

"Hey!" Clary pouted and slipped her hands out of her cocoon. "Its really cold, okay?" She folded her arms against Jace's chest, hitting him slightly.

"And since when do you call me 'sweetheart'?" Her lips tugged up slightly at the corners, and Jace just knew that she was trying not to smile or break her argument.

"Oh yes," Jace teased. "I thought it would make a nice touch. What do you think of it as your new nickname? Or I could refer to you as 'm'lady'? Either works, really."

Clary sighed is exasperation and recoiled back into her tiny fetal position. _Damn,_ Jace though, _she is so beautiful even when she is completely covered up._

Her emerald eyes shot up to meet his. Jace gulped. _So beautiful_ , he thought again.

Clary loosened her death grip on the covers and pressed her cheek into Jace's neck. He could smell her hair. She must have changed shampoo, or maybe borrowed some from Izzy's extensive collection. It smelled like clean cut grass after the rain. Fresh, and crisp. Jace liked it.

Jace brought his legs up around his fiancé, shifting slightly under her weight as not to move her too much. She made no protest, and instead snuggled into him even more. Instinctively, Jace brought his arms protectively around Clary.

Even though she could take care of herself, he always had the impulse to try to do it for her. He wanted life to wonderful for her. Nothing pained him more than the idea that he couldn't protect her from every evil in the world, but at least now, on this couch, it seemed plausible. Perfect.

Then Jace snapped into focus when he caught a glimpse of a piece of fabric suddenly flying across the room and landing on the mantle. Apparently, when he was stuck in his mind, Clary had begun to shed her hats. Then scarves. Then coats. Now, she was just in her sweatpants and light sweatshirt. She was shivering slightly.

"By the Angel, Clary, its still cold in here," Jace said, beginning to rub his hands up and down her arms to provide a little heat. "Its not Antarctica, but you should still have on a coat. I'm even under several layers of blankets."

Clary moved her hands to cup her finance's face, and Jace felt his breath catch, his pulse quicken. She must have felt it, too; she smirked.

"Can't you find some way to keep me warm?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, but the glint in her eyes gave her away.

Jace pressed his hands into her back and pushed her body against his. She started to say something- _probably smug_ , Jace thought to himself with a smile- but Jace immediately pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was deep and loving, passionate and thoughtful. Jace ran his fingers around Clary's waist, satisfied at feeling her stop shivering.

Clary ran her fingers through Jace's hair. It was short and clean cut- for once- so he could feel her cold hands on his scalp.

He broke the kiss lightly, both of them gasping. He smiled, taking her hands from his head and kissing each.

Somewhere in the midst of their.. activity, Clary had moved from leaning against him to sitting on his lap. Jace moved forward to meet her.

Slowly, intentionally, he pressed his lips to her temple, and felt her tremble. Not from the cold. He smiled against her skin.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, a secret for them. Only them. It was theirs to share forever.

He drew his head back to look Clary in the eye, but before he could say anything more, she slammed her lips against his. Desperately, passionately. It was enchanting. Clary didn't have to put on any shows for him. He wanted Clary. All of her. Her love and flaws and quirks. Everything about her was intoxicating.

With a warm hand on the small of her back, Jace eased her down. He was on his elbows, floating above her. Both of them were smiling stupidly. It had taken so long to convince Jocelyn that Clary was ready for an apartment alone, but after the two got engaged, it was hard to postpone.

Alone time was a whole new idea, and a welcomed one. _This couldn't have happened a few months ago_ , thought Jace as he looked down at his angel. _That's why it is so wonderful_.

They stayed like that for a long while. They stared into each other's eyes, felt their heartbeats synchronize. After years of being together, everything still felt so fresh. So new.

Clary's fingers began to tease the edge of Jace's shirt. She ran her fingers along his hips, waiting for him to do the same to her.

He didn't. He dropped his plank and laid down next to her, enveloping her in his arms and legs. The smile on his face was gentle. Love was plain in his eyes.

He kissed Clary's forehead, mumbling "it's too cold to take off more clothes" against her. Her expression moved from hurt to happiness as her fiancé drew her back against his hot stomach.

She nuzzled against his neck and grasped his hands. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep, "I love you"s still on their lips.

The cold no longer bothered them.


End file.
